Last dance
by luvbatb
Summary: Summary in first chap xx please review Rated k...for now :p


**Hey guys just a one shot I got inspiration while watching a movie this will be part one of three and I hope you enjoy xx**

* * *

><p><strong>Vincent is a world famous singer and actor and is holding auditions for a dance partner in his next music video, he is currently in a dance studio in New York City carrying out auditions sitting at the top of the room beside his manager and best friend JT.<strong>

* * *

><p>"Come on Vincent only a couple more auditions then we're done" JT tried to reason with his best friend as he released a sigh sinking deeper into the chair<p>

"One more... one more audition JT then I'm done, come on we've been here for hours"

Vincent warned his best friend agreeing to one more as JT nod his head at the receptionist to bring in the next dancer

Catherine nervously fidgeted with her fingers as she waited for her name to be called

She was more nervous than usual and not because she was about to meet one of the worlds most famous singer/actors But because she really needed this job after all the bills won't pay themselves

"Catherine...chandler" the receptionist called her name and Her head shot toward the door

"There ready for you " she threw Catherine a bright smile and walked away

Catherine fixed her skirt as she rose off the chair and followed the receptionist into the room

She wore black tights under a black flowy skirt that stopped a few inches above her knees and a long sleeve round-neck black top

Her hair was in light curls that flowed slightly as she handed the receptionist her CD and waited for the music to be turned on

She walked to the middle of the room and looked up to lock eyes with the man millions of woman dream about

"Catherine chandler" the way he said her name sent a tingle down her spine

She nod her head

"You may begin" Vincent leant back in his chair and pursed his lips together

Catherine closed her eyes trying to calm her nerves and control her breathing as the music filled the room

She tried to move her feet but just couldn't

Vincent furrowed his eyebrows and bit his bottom lip "Are you ok" JT asked and she nod her head

Catherine cursed inwardly at her stupidity for not being able to move her feet

she let out a sigh...her audition was over before it even began

"Cut the music" Vincent shouted as he hopped off the chair and walked toward her

She could feel her knees start to buckle as he inched closer until he stood right infront of her

"You know the routine"

She nod her head and His eyes became soft and welcoming as he noticed how nervous she was

He shrugged off his jacket to reveal his black tank that clung close to his muscular frame and threw it to the side of the room

"Just relax" he placed his hands on her hips as they started to play the music

She held onto his forearms and looked up at him as she swayed her hips to the beat of the music, his hands still firmly gripped on her waist

A small smile covered his face as he felt her body relax and move freely

She swayed her hips and dragged her hand across his chest as she walked behind him and around To his front again

She placed her right hand behind his neck and wrapped her right leg around his waist as he lowered her to the ground and quickly sprung her up again, there breaths mingled, as there chest heaved deep breaths

He grabbed her hand and spun her out, quickly pulling her back he wrapped his arm around her waist and lift her off her feet spinning her around his waist to land in front of him again

He took a few steps back and nod his head as she rushed toward him, he gripped her waist and lift her above his head like the scene from dirty dancing and slowly let her slide down his chest until there noses touched

She smiled at him and whispered "thank you"

He released the grip he had around her waist but couldn't pull his gaze from hers

"We'll be in touch" JT's voice travelled across the room as Catherine remembered where she was

"Right...ah thank you" she nod her head looking at JT then looked back to Vincent whose eyes were burning a hole

She let her hand rest on her neck as she lightly nod her head, a smile covering her face as she walked away

JT let a smirk cover his face as Vincent made his way back to the chair beside him and sat down

"What?" Vincent pulled his jacket on and stared at his friend as he shook his head

"Nothing...it's just I think we found a winner" JT grabbed his bag off the floor and began to walk toward the door

Vincent sat back in the chair with a smile covering his face and thought

"Yeah..Looks like we have"

* * *

><p><strong>please review x<strong>


End file.
